Isabeau Dennis-Holmes
by Crazystucki
Summary: London. Back in the late 1900 lives Isabeau Dennis-Holmes with her best friend Mackenzi Malikov-Watson in the Baker Street. I m a huge Sherlock Holmes fan and thought this could get interisting, also I know I have to other fics and I m not sure where this is heading but it s something I really wanted to try.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty** **exitedly about what you will think about this, please tell me if you think that this fiction is worth the time ;)**

**Disclaimer: All charakters and most of the cases belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl and Sherlock Holmes  
All mistakes are mine**

It was warm day in the end of sun was burning down, through one of the dusty windows. Mackenzie Malikov-Watson was peacefully sleeping in her bed, when a very excited woman stormed her small room.

"Get up my dear Watson, we have a case to work on", she said smiling, pulling the dark green curtains open. Kenzi groaned, but blinked against the bright sun light.

Normally was Kenzi the one, who had to throw her friend out of bed.  
She looked at her roommate, which was standing by the little Russians window now.  
Isabeau Dennis-Holmes was one kind of a woman, a very difficult woman and not everybody was used to that.

"What´s up Holmes?", Kenzi asked, slipping out of her bed and nearly falling over her black boots.

"A very, very interesting case." She couldn't see the taller woman's face but she was sure she was smiling.

"Breakfast?", Kenzi questioned, while searching for her pants.

"Not time", the brunette woman said and shook her head.

"No time for pancakes Bo? Are you serious?"

Bo sighed.

"Okay you can have something, but to-go."She was already storming out of the door.

Kenzi sighed again, at least finding her pants and slipping inside. She was used to the fact that Bo often left her back and didn't let her ask any questions or answering some she asked. She had found all her clothes and was now fully dressed. Hopefully was Mrs. Mumford up and ready to make her a sandwich or something. She ran down the steps of the long stair and into the bright floor with the light blue walls.

"Mrs. Mumford?", she called, heading to the kitchen. "Mrs. Mumford!"

"Yes my dear", the old grey haired woman answered as she came out of the living room, with a feather duster in her hand.

"Holmes has a new case and wants to leave as soon as possible and I need some food. Fast and to-go, yes?" Mrs. Mumford smiled her friendly, old people smile and nodded eagerly, before heading into the kitchen to make something to eat for the small girl.

The droshky was rushing through the dirty streets of London.

"Tomorrow I wanna have pancakes Bo-Bo", Kenzi murmured, with a mouth full of food.

"Don't tell me. Mrs. Mumford is the one you have to ask."

Kenzi plugged the last pieces of her bacon-sandwich in her mouth.

"Anywaches whatch chasse do weh have?"

It was years of training that caused her to understand what her best friend just said.

"Detective Thronwood needs or help with a case", Bo said, looking out of the window on her side of the bench.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but it was obvious", the older woman told her, grinning.

The police station came in sight and Kenzi clapped her hands happily.

"Hopefully they have something to eat."

Bo paid the droshky rider and jumped out of the carriage to head, the smaller girl right by her side, to the tall building with the old, dirty facade.

"Holmes? What are YOU doing here?"

Hale Santiago was standing in front of it, probably drinking his morning tea.

"We have a case", Bo answered, ignoring Hale as she entered the building.

"Wait! Wait! Who is WE?", the man asked, running after her.

Bo didn't answer. She came through the big room where most of the officers had their desks and went directly to where she knew Dyson´s office was.

"Thronwood", she called.

"Bo! What are you doing here?", the man questioned, walkingout off a room.

Detective Dyson Thronwood was a tall man with messy blond hair and a beard. His shoulder were wide and his muscles were seen through his withe shirt.  
He was detective for a reason, he often used to say but many of his breakthroughs were owed to Bo.

"You need my help with this case", Bo smiled.

"No. I definitely not", Dyson exclaimed.

"Oh please puppy-eyes. You know you are going to call her in a few days. She can help you right now", Kenzi said, giving him a serious look.

"Okay, you would work on this case, even if I would ask you not to. So I guess you can at least work with me", her sighed.

Bo smiled pleasured and clapped her hands excited together.

"Good man", Kenzi said, patting his back before quickly running after her friend, who was already gone once again.

Bo wasn't really liked at the London police station. At least officially. In private there were many officers that would have liked to date the woman. But most of them knew that that was something that would never happen, Bo wasn't the typical type of woman, who was into flowers and chocolate. Also they wouldn't ask because everybody knew that Dyson had a big crush on her.

"D-man?" , his partner asked, hurrying after him as he and both of the dark haired women came out of the room.

"What´s up?", he replied.

"Did you… I mean, I mean how did she know that? About the case, that's ours?"

Dyson sighed. He already knew where this talk would lead.

"No, I didn't tell her anything Hale."

"I´m sorry but I needed to ask."

At the other side of the street stood someone at a little window. The woman watched how the gorgeous brunette made her way out of the old building. After the beauty headed a even younger black haired girl out, followed by the detective she had observed before. She saw how this man held his hand out to get the attention of a droshky rider. The brunette waited until both of her companions had sat down inside, then she turned around and examined the environment. She smirked, knowing that the woman couldn't see her. _Such a smart girl_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is the second chapter. They are short, but I will try to update often;)**

* * *

****"Detective?", a man asked, coming to Dyson and his companions.

"It´s okay John, these two are with me", Dyson answered, stopping in front of the small blue building.

"This is Miss Isabeau Holmes and her partner Mackenzie Watson. They are helping the police with this case."

The man raised his eyebrows but didn't question, instead he leaded them closer to the house, where a thin, red haired woman sat.

They heard her crying, before they got really near her.

"Miss?" Bo moved closer to sit down beneath her. "Miss?"

She gave a look to Dyson.

"Maybe we should start with the crime scene", he said.

Bo nodded, leaving the woman alone with her tears.

They entered the building, heading the old wooden stairs up.

The little Russian fought against the need to grab the brunette's hand, as she smelled blood. She wasn't really a fan of dead bodies. They reached the first floor and the smell of blood became stronger. Her stomach trembled and now she wished that she hadn't eaten that sandwich. Another detective opened the door and let them inside.

"You alright Miss?", the man asked, when he saw that Kenzis dace was as with as sheets.

She simply nodded and followed her friends.

"What´s his name?", Bo asked, kneeling beside the dead man.

"Harold Lamont. Forty years old. The woman found him as she was about to visit him."

"Okay, let's get him into the hospital, to get the autopsy. Oh and find his wife."

The other detective didn't knowing Bo, asked: "How do you know he´s got a wife?"

Kenzi shook her head, grinning.

"Do you see this mark?", the kneeling woman asked, while pointing a part of the dead man's right hand that was lighter than the rest.

"It´s his ring finger. You know that our skin gets darker when we spend time in the sun? It´s because of the melatonin. Its colors every part of our skin, except the parts we keep covered, by a ring for example."

The detective glanced at the brunette, uncomprehending.

"So you think someone rubbed him?", Dyson guessed. "I mean the ring is missing."

"That makes sense", the other man nodded eagerly, writing some things down.

"Do you wanna hear what I really think?"

Dyson sighed, already knowing that he was wrong. It doesn't mattered how hard he tried, he never found out what was going on in Bo´s mind.

He nodded.

"I think the ring isn't missing. I think he hide it."

"Why would he do that?", the man asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kenzi clapped her hands. "I know! The woman down there, she wasn't about to visit him, like a normal visit, more like a bang-visit. She was his girlfriend!"

Bo gave a smile to the black haired girl and nodded. "Yes that's what I think and we´re goanna find out if its right, what I course am, when we find the ring."

They searched for a few minutes before Kenzi fished a small golden thing out of the blue vase that was placed on the mantelpiece.

"Ha! You´re right as always Bo-Bo", Kenzi said, smiling at her best friend.

Dyson took the ring from the young girl and bagged it.

"So…maybe we should ask the girlfriend a few questions. It could get interesting."

Bo smirked, heading downstairs before the others could ask or say something.

"Miss?", Bo sing-songed as she left the building and made her way to the still crying woman.

"Miss, what´s your name please?"

"Ma-Ma-d-d-dison S-Smith", she sobbed, wiping her tears away with a not so with handkerchief.

"Miss Smith, why did you came here?", she asked, while the other three came out of the house as well.

"I-I was about to visit H-Harold", she whispered.

"Hm and why?", Bo questioned,, frowning.

"He…He…I-I", she spluttered, obvious that Bo caught her red handed.

"You weren't just about to visit a friend, were you? You was about to visit a lover. Your dress speaks for itself, it revels far too much of your lovely breasts and is of course nothing you would wear to visit a friend for a tea."

The detective came to them, interrupting Bo´s investigation rudely. "Did you find out that he had a wife? Is that why you killed him?", he asked.

The woman was about to answer, but Bo did instead.

"No, she knew that he was married. But she hated the ring and that is why he hide while they were together. Right?"

"Yes, yes I knew he was married. I hated the ring. Harold promised me to leave his wife! We wanted to start a new live together and we…we wanted to meet here…to go away", the reply of the young woman was filled with sobs and suddenly she began to cry again.

"Do you have your luggage here?", Bo asked and the woman nodded, pointing the bag beside her.

Bo turned and walked over to Dyson and Kenzi. The stand a few steps away from the woman and waited. "When she has luggage, where is his?", she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, okay new update:)**

**So because one of you guys mentioned it, I know Bo is... okay we all know she is stupid. But Sherlock Holmes is like a genius and so is Bo in this fic. ****I know it´s a litle bit weird but let´s see how it goes;)**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

The police searched for hours before the finally found the luggage in one of the trashed two streets further.

"Halleluiah!", Kenzi exclaimed.

"Let's see what's inside."

Bo went closer and watched how the police officers cleaned the large black bag from dirt and gave them a sign to go away and leave her alone with the item.

"How did you came here?", she asked, running her hands over the old leather.

Kenzi came over to her and smiled down at her friend. "Talking with things again?", she asked.

"They are always answering, they are often more talkative than our kind", Bo murmured, slowly opening the sipper.

"Clothes", she fished inside the thing again and brought papers to the daylight.

"And money. So we can figure that if he was rubbed, the thief searched for something else than money. Something is missing."

She sighed. "Okay Watson, let´s go. There´s nothing we can do here."

Kenzi gave a sign to a droshky and the man on the coach bock stopped his vehicle at the roadside.

"Where to?", he asked, as Kenzi has climbed into the cab and Bo was about to follow her.

She turned her head, searching for something on the facades of the houses that stand the street along.

"221 B. Baker Street", she said when she found nothing and then she sat down beneath her friend. 

It was a slow ride. There were many people and also vehicles on the street this afternoon and the traffic moved on to slow for the two women.

"Is everything okay Bo-Bo?", Kenzi asked, as their droshky came to stand again.

"Yeah, of course", Bo gave back, starting out of the window on her side.

"You seem very nervous to me."

"Hm, you noticed. You getting better and better with reading people", Bo smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Now, what´s going on?"

Kenzi moved closer to the brunette and tried to look outside and maybe catch a look at what was fascinating the other woman.

"Do you know this feeling when someone stares at you?"

Kenzi nodded. "You showed me Bo-Bo."

"I go this feeling for a few days now, but don't worry okay?"

Kenzi sighed, but nodded again.

"So what are you goanna do now Bo-lishes?"

"How about you and me having a lazy afternoon, before refreshing and then going to have a little fun in our bar?"

The smell of sweat and blood in combination with alcohol rose their noses as Bo pushed the bar doors open. The dark wooden plants that covered the walls and ground were lightening by the old lamps, which were hanging from the ceiling. A small fire was burning in the stone chimney and men and women from everywhere in the city were drinking. Trick McCorrigan, the old barkeeper, was standing behind the counter and polished glasses when the women came closer.

"My girls", he said, smiling at his guests.

"Hey Trickster", Kenzi called smiling and reached for a bottle of alcohol, which was standing on the counter right in front of the small man.

"Let me at least give you glass", Trick meant, reaching for one.

"Can I bring you something as well Bo?", he asked.

"Whisky", the brunette replied, placing her butt on one of the chairs.

Trick took a bottle of Whiskey out of the tall dark wooden cupboard, which was filled with bottles of liquor.

"You goanna fight tonight?", he asked, as he handed both of them a glass.

"I think so", Bo said smiling, while she turned on her chair to watch the people in the room.

"Oh yeah Bo-Bo!", Kenzi exclaimed, bumping her hands in the air. "Cash!"

The little girl was always so excited about that, since she saw Bo fight for the first time. Bo grinned.

"What do you waiting for?", the Russian asked.

"Getting drunk", she replied, dumping her drink and ordering another one.

The people at the rand of the bocks ring were staring at her as if she was crazy. The guy she was about to fight was a lot taller than her and he had muscles as hell. But that didn't bother her, he might be a big badass and she was small but she was more of a thinker. She knew very well what to do to fight him to the ground. The audience was screaming and cheering. Kenzi was making bets on her and seemed to get happier and happier with every stupid man that agreed.

"Okay! Let's start!"

The gong was banged and she and her enemy began to move. From his kind of attitude she could tell that he had a lot of anger inside of him and she knew that that was his weak point. His fist flew as first. He tried to land a punch in her face but she ducked.

"Come on is that all?" Bo grinned.

He growled and charged towards her. They had a fevered exchange of punches, kicks and knuckles meeting sweaty skin.  
Bo´s fist swung around and caught the man´s jaw. He trembled back, shaking his head.

"Already enough?", she teased.

Her enemy raised his hand and it met her abdomen before she could react. It hurt and she couldn't breathe for a second. The second was all he needed to grab her and throw her against the low walls of the ring. She groaned in pain, than she got to her feet and moved forward to attack him back. First she clapped her hands flat against his ears to irritate him. The brunette´s fists swung around and sunk into his stomach, leaving him breathless just as he did to her before._ Revenge_, she thought. Another punch caught his jaw to break. Her foot met his nuts and he sunk to his knees, then her last punch made him fall to the dirty ground. The people screamed and cheered even louder than before, as they carried the guy out of the ring and released Bo. Kenzi looked like she wanted to hug her best friend very tight but then realized that she was full of sweat and blood.

"You did it again Bo-Bi", she yelled in excitement and then she went to get her cash.

Bo got herself a towel and made her way to the bar counter to get another drink from Trick.

"You´re a good fighter", an unfamiliar voice said, as she placed her butt on a chair again.

"Thanks."

Bo turned her head to see who just complemented her fighting stile and found herself face to face with a beautiful blond. The woman smiled at her, taking a sip of her drink. Bo couldn't stop looking at her, she was just too sweet eye candy. Long blond hair, which looked so soft that Bo had to fight the need to pull her hands inside the thick waves. Her body was covered by a light blue dress, knee-length black boots and even when her breasts were smaller than Bo´s she was just one of the beautiful girls Bo had ever seen. She bit her bottom lip before licking her it.

"I´ve never seen you around here before. You´re new in city or something?", Bo asked after a while.

"No, I´m just not one of the outgoing types", the blond answered.

"So what caught you to come here today?" The brunette smirked at the woman.

"You." Bo frowned. "The fighter, the fights. I love to see a good fight."

"Well then you should come here more often."

The woman grinned.

"Maybe, but I´m afraid I need to go now. I have some work to do. See you."

She stood up and moved to make her way out of the bar when Bo´s voice stopped her.

"I´m Bo", she said, smiling at the other woman. "Well Bo, see you around."

**Please review;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here´s the next chapter. I´m not writing as fast as I could which is pretty shitty but I´ll try and write some more the net days:)**

net update is going to be for my Christmas Fanfic, late but better than never:)

**Enjoy! Sorry if it´s shitty:D**

"Care to share what´s going through your pretty little mind?" The little Russian looked at her best friend, who was sitting on the kitchen table, staring at her full plate. "Bo-Bo? Bo-lishes?"

The brunette looked up, blinking.

"Sorry did I interrupt your thoughts? Tell me what´s up!", Kenzi exclaimed, lightly slapping Bo´s arm.

"Huh?"

"Bo! Come on!"

The older woman sighed, leaning her head in her hands. "I don't know Kenz. I think I´m just tired. I spend half night reading case files.

After they had come home late last night and Kenzi had fallen asleep on the old red couch in the living room, Bo had stayed awake, sitting right next to her friend, reading and thinking until the sun light fluted the room.

"And anything new?" Bo shook her hed.

"Nothing, just dead ends and I´m still waiting for Dyson to call me about the wife."

Kenzi placed her butt on the chair beneath her friend and started to pour syrup over her pancakes.

"How are your buries?"

"Fine, Mrs. Mumford brought me ice and I don't think it's going to swell again."

Bo couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to the last evening and the pretty blond. She couldn't figure what it was that made her curios and why she couldn't get the woman out of her mind.

"Bo? Seriously, I don't now what's bothering you, but at least you need to eat", Kenzi murmured with her mouth full of food. She reached a fork to Bo and forced her to eat. The brunette sighed again, but pulled a fork full of pancakes in her mouth. The sweet taste caused her mouth to water and she put quickly another fork in her mouth.

"See? Mrs. Mumford already told me that she thought you forgot to eat again!"

Bo huffed. "It´s just food. I eat when I have time to eat."

"Bo-Bo, please don´t tell me you think I´m that stupid. Food is really important for our body. So don't you tell me it´s just food!"

Bo sighed again. She knew her friend was right, but she hadn´t the intention to tell her that.

They sat there in silent for a while, before Mrs. Mumford stormed in.

"Miss Isabeau, Miss Kenzi!", she said, in total excitement and panting like she ran up the stairs. "There are two men at the door. They wanna talk to you, or at least I hope its what they wanna do. They sounded serious." She trembled.

Bo grinned and stood up to head down the stairs.

"What has she done now?", Mrs. Mumford asked frowning, as soon as Bo was outside of the room.

"I have no idea Mrs. Mumfi but I´m right after her", Kenzi answered, grabbing her jacket to follow the older girl.

"Make sure she´s okay", the grayed woman called after her. "As always."

Downstairs she found the brunette with Hale and a guy she didn't knew.

"Hey what´s up officers?", Kenzi asked, getting closer to the group.

"New leads. We found the wife and she would be happy to talk with us", Hale replied, looking a little bit too long into the petite girls eyes.

"Nice house", Kenzi mentioned, as the company arrived at the white house in the rich peoples hood. Every house was fresh painted, the front gardens were highly cultivated and employees were running around.

"See Kenz? Even the rich people die", Bo said and smiled down at the little Russian, who had lived the poor life in the streets of London before Bo picked her up. They made their way to the wide with front door and ranged. A few seconds later swung the door open.

"How can I help you?", amen with dark blond hair asked. He was dressed in black pants and a with shirt.

Hale held his mark out, showing it to the young man.

"Oh, officers please come in. Mrs. Lamont s already waiting."

He went inside the expensive building and the others followed him through the large floors. He guided them into the living room. It was fascinating, the walls were cream colored and a real large red carpet covered a part of the pit. Of the couch in front of the chimney sat an older woman, reading a book.

"Mrs. Lamont?", the man asked, as he stepped closer. She looked up, smiling as she saw who had come to visit her.

"Oh hello officers and um Miss Holmes and Miss Watson", she said, laying her book aside. She stood up and reached her hand out for them to shake it. They all did and Mrs. Lamont send the guy away to bring some tea and cake.

"So I assume you are here because of my husband's death, right?", Mrs. Lamont asked as they all sat down around the coffee table.

Detective Hale nodded. "Yes Mrs. Lamont. I´m sorry. We need to ask you a few questions."

The older woman nodded, taking a sip form her cup of tea.

"Um…okay we need to know where you have been at the time from the 7th to the 8th may", the unknown detective said, his voice shook lightly. Bo figured him to be a new one.

"Do you think I killed my husband?", the woman asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We don't know that Mrs. Lamont but momentary your one of our suspects", Hale replied.

"I was at our farmhouse, having a few nice days without the stress of the city around me. Over twenty assistance can prove that to you."

Hale nodded, writing some notes down while the other detective looked at Mrs. Lamont as if his look could cause her to chance her story, to tell them that she killed the man. What she didn't, of course she didn't. Bo had been silent for a while now.

"Umm…Mrs. Lamont we…we need to tell you something you may not like…um your…your husband had an affair", the newbie stuttered.

Mrs. Lamont blinked at the police officer.

"That´s not shocking you. You already knew he had an affair", Bo suggested.

"Yes. Yes I knew about his affair."

"And that didn't bother you?", Kenzi asked, frowning. "I mean that he fucked other women behind your back."

Hale and the newbie shot her a cold stare, but Mrs. Lamont started to laugh.

"I´m sorry, no it didn't bother me. Not at all."

"Because you had an affair as well", Bo said.

"Yeah that´s true. Me and my husband, we never loved each other. Our marriage was good for the look and for nothing more. One day I caught him with our housemaid and we had a talk. After that we had a sort of open marriage." The woman shrugged, taking another gulp from her tea.

"And neither of you was ever jealous?", Hale asked and she shook her head.

"No, there was no need for this."

"And one of your encounter? Was one of them jealous?", Kenzi questioned, while taking a piece of cake to fill her growling stomach.

"No I don't think so, also most of my encounters are employee and went with me to the farmhouse."

"But you can´t be sure right?", the newbie asked, writing something else down.

"No I can´t, but I could give you the names if you want them", Mrs. Lamont offered.

"That would be fine, thank you very much", Bo said, giving a small smile to the woman.

Kenzi and Bo went to search the house, but found nothing else than good looking male employee and old furniture. Hale handed them a list of almost twenty names when they exited the house.

"I still can´t believe that there are so many", the newbie said with great wonder.

"Why? She´s good looking and how it looks she is really good", Bo replied, grinning as she looked onto the list. Kenzi and Hale laughed while the newbie blushed and went over to the droshky they came there with.

It was ten thirty pm and Bo and Kenzi were walking into the police department.

"Hey ladies. Got some luck with the names?", Dyson asked as he saw them.

"Not at all. Half of them were with Mrs. Lamont and there seems to be no possibility they came away from there. I´m so tired D-man I need a good night sleep before we go on", Kenzi answered, her eyes already half shut. Dyson smiled at the companions.

"Alright. Sleep well."

Bo shook her head. "I´m way to awake right now, I think I´m going to have a drink at the Dal. Could use some distraction", she said a light glow sneaking into her brown eyes.

"You want some company?", Dyson asked with a hopeful look.

"No thanks detective. I´m totally fine by myself", the brunette replied.

"Okay, well then have a nice evening ladies. See ya tomorrow", he said when Bo had handed him the list of names they already had checked. They made their way out of the building and to the rand of the street where another droshky was waiting for them.

"You know he´s totally in love with you right?", Kenzi murmured with a sleepy voice as they placed their butts inside the vehicle.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? For an investigator you´re really awfully blind. He´s making these puppy eyes whenever he´s seeing you and you want to tell me you´re not seeing that he´s totally in love with you?"

"I wouldn't call it love. He maybe has a little crush on me, but why should that bother me?", Bo huffed.

"Seriously Bo-Bo you can be a total ass sometimes", Kenzi growled, leaning against the cushions of the bench they were sitting on.

"I´m not an ass, I´m being honest. I´m not sorry that he has a crush on me since it´s not my fault and it´s not my fault that I take his offers when he makes them."

Kenzi sighed, closing her eyes. Bo might be her best friend but she knew that the woman was almost the most difficult person she ever met. They arrived at their apartment in the Baker Street.

"You should go to bed Watson. You look like you´re already sleeping", Bo suggested, giving a smile to the dark haired girl.

Kenzi nodded, eyes still half shut. She opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle. "You sure you wanna go?", she mumbled, looking up to her friend.

"Yeah Kenzi. Sleep well."

The little Russian nodded, smiling before she went inside quickly. Bo waited until she saw light burning in the window of their kitchen, before she gave a sign to the driver to bring her to the pub.

"Miss Kenzi you´re home", Mrs Mumford greeted her when she came into the house floor and made her way into the kitchen.

"Yes, would you make me dinner Mrs Mumford? I´m dying from hunger."

"Of course Miss Kenzi but when you allow the question, where is Miss Holmes?"

Kenzi sighed deep."She´s out for a drink. She rejected the poor police officer once again." She shook her head.

"Detective Dyson?", Mrs. Mumford requested, while she placed a plate on the table. Kenzi looked out of the window seeing how Bo´s droshky drove away in the dark.

"Yeah. Sometimes I worry about her", Kenzi admitted, before she turned around to take a seat at the dining table.

She knew she just could have taken Dyson´s offer. She knew, but that was not what she wanted right now. She wanted someone she didn't already know. She wanted to have a talk, to flirt with someone. She wanted to put some effort into her present day encounter. She wanted to have nice talk about some daily things with someone who didn´t just thought about fucking with her. She wanted to talk to a woman. The vehicle stopped in front of the dark alley where the Dal was located. Bo paid the man on the driver's seat and went into the shadow of the night. She could already smell the alcohol and sweat before she went into the building. The doors were opened by a totally drunk man that stumbled out into the night. She made her way inside and to the old bar.

"Hey Trick", she said, when she fell onto the bar chair.

"Bo, nice to see you tonight. What can I bring you?", the old barkeeper asked as he cleaned the counter.

"Vodka, pour."

Trick nodded turning around to make said drink.

"Wanna shot yourself down?"

Bo smiled as she heard the familar voice, turning to face the blond woman sitting next to her.

"Maybe, was a rough day at work", she replied, taking a sip from the drink Trick just brought.

The woman smirked, turning her own drink between her fingers. "What are you working?", she asked.

"I´m a free investigator for the police department."

"Investigator? Sounds interesting", the blond commented.

Bo chuckled. "Well sometimes it is, but I don't wanna talk about my work. I´d rather hear what your name is, since you refused to tell me when I told you mine."

The blonds grin widened as she shook her head. "I see you´re good at your job."

Bo shrugged. "That might be."

"What would you do with my name, hm?"

"I don't know yet, maybe screaming it in the middle of the night."

The other woman chuckled again, her eyes narrowed. Bo had to admit that she looked even more attractive that way.

"What if I´d told you you´d have to work for my name?"

Her eyes wandered from the whisky brown eyes down to the soft looking lips and further down over the form of her breasts. They were cupped by a red corset that was part of a likewise colored dress that fit her in all the right places.

"What shell I do?"

"Tell me what you´re working on", the beauty required.

Bo laid her head to the side, looking at the woman with curiosity. "Why would you want to know what I´m working on?"

"I find it interesting, there is nothing really exciting about the life in this city so I´m just curious."

Bo smiled again. "Well I´m working on a murderer case. A man died", Bo said.

"What happened?"

"I´m not going to tell you that", Bo replied, grinning about the pouting face the blond showed her.

"Then I´m going to ask you to do something else to get your reward."

Bo´s grin widened. "What could it be that you want other than facts about my work?"

"Something more personal." The blond leaned forward, capturing Bo´s lips in a kiss. It was a soft touch almost too soft.

"Well I think you should be rewarded. I´m Lauren." The woman leaned back and held her hand out for Bo to shake, what she did.

"Nice to finally meet you Lauren."

"It´s nice to meet you too. What would you say if I´d asked you to take this conversation to another place? Like your place?"

"With pleasure Lauren. You know, that is a perfect name for a gorgeous woman."

The old front door squeaked as Bo let them into her apartment. Her room was in the second floor. A little further away from Kenzis and their housekeepers rooms. The main reason was that she liked to get up at very early hours to play fiddle or remove her books before moving them back into the cupboards.

She led Lauren through the house, bringing her to the large room with the king-sized bed.

The room door just closed when Bo shoved Lauren against the wall, one thigh between the blonds. She slammed their lips together, pushing her tongue into Laurens mouth. Their tongues melt together, fighting about the upper hand. Lauren squeezed her behind, dragging her nails inside the soft flesh. Their breasts pressed together as they´re session got more heated. They peeled each other out of their clothes in the desperate need to feel the others naked body. She was actually even prettier than Bo had thought and she was definitely better than one of the mindless people she used to pick up. A low moan escaped her mouth as their lips parted and Lauren´s tongue found its way to a very sensitive part of her neck.

"Like that?", the blond teased, nipping at the soft flesh once more. "So much."

A chuckle disturbed the sound of panting and light moans. Her fingertips gazed over Lauren´s chest, caressing the form of her breasts. Lauren buried her hands in her thick brunette hair. She pulled Bo closer, biting down on her bottom lip. Hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to send waves of sharp pain through her body. Bo groaned, rolling one of Lauren´s nipples between her thumb and forefinger in response.

"You know you smell delicious, right?" Lauren chuckled, wrapping her arms around Bo´s neck.

"Well I heard it once or twice, so what do you think about moving this to the bed?", she responded, pressing herself flat against the brunette.

"I think I like that very much." She took Lauren´s hand in hers, leading her over to the bed. She sunk in the soft cushion as she sat down, pulling Laruen with her so the woman was straddling her. She grabbed the silk hips and captured the blonds lips once more, savoring the sweet taste. The lighter haired woman grinned, grinding herself against Bo. A stream of arousal shot through her body, making Bo painful aware of the throbbing heat between her legs.

"You´re beautiful", Lauren hummed near Bo´s earlobe.

"So are you." She laid back, her grip wandering over to Lauren´s ass, tightening. A low moan escaped Lauren´s lips, her hips moving involuntary against Bo´s. Bo whimpered as she felt the other woman´s wetness against the heated skin of her thigh.

"God Lauren!" The woman bend down, trailing a series of kisses along Bo´s clavicle over her sternum. A light sweat film covered both their bodies. Bo led one of her hands wander from where it was placed to where she knew Lauren needed it most. Her fingers got covered in soaking wetness as she rubbed them against Laurens folds. The blond released another moan, louder this time. The sound alone got Bo to buck her hips up and meet with Lauren´s hot flesh.

The air was filled with the smell of sex. Lauren´s fingers trailed down until she reached Bo´s core, insisting her with two long digits. The moved together in a slow rhythm, their moans only shushed by the others lips.

**Thanks for the revies:) If you got any time, please leave more and tell me if this is shit **


End file.
